Lessons in Sex
by Cadistar
Summary: Hermione became Snape's whore in order to get a perfect grade. Update: 7/14/2011, no longer a one shot. Ch two is now up. Lemons! Complete, but will add chs whenever inspiration strikes me.
1. Potions Class

**My plot bunnies for my other stories ran away, but this one remained, and nagged me to death. I had to write this lemon or else. Well since then, my other plot bunnies returned. I am now going to publish this one shot, it has no real plot, only sex. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Warning: Lemon, smut, exhibitionism, etc. **

"Granger, my sweet, you are absolutely gorgeous." A man with a sexy deep voice purred as he ruthlessly pounded into a younger woman who was moaning softly.

He threw his head back as he released his seed into her and pulled out. Hermione Granger gave out one last moan and took several deep breaths as she recouperated from her orgasm. She looked over at the man who was just inside her. He was lying down next to her with his eyes closed. The Potions Master. Her Potions Master. Hermione did not particularly like Professor Snape, but only fucked him whenever he wanted because she wanted to remain on his good list.

Ever since she started fucking him, he has stopped mocking her, and taking points off from Gryffindor. When asked why Snape had stopped doing so, she merely replied "maybe he has changed." And that he had.

"My sweet, what are you thinking of?" Snape asked, opening his eyes after realizing that she was extremely quiet. "You." Hermione answered truthfully. Although not quite what he had interpreted that she had meant.

"And I you." He said, exhibiting that rare show of compassion, however little.

Hermione merely smiled and nodded. She knew that what she was doing was wrong both morally and ethically, but she needed to pass his class with the best grade possible lest her opportunity to become a healer diminishes. In order to become a healer she needed top grades in potions, something she knew she would not achieve under normal circumstances.

That was when she approached Snape asking him to please help her and she would do anything for him. He interpreted her statement as literally anything, including becoming his whore, she had no choice but to agree. Should she have refused he would have been worse towards her and he would have told Dumbledore of her request.

Of course she had not minded, because although she did not like his demeanor, his voice was absolutely seductive. The way he purred her name while they were having a quick fuck made her reach her peak really fast.

"Granger, off you go." Snape said returning to his professor mode. Hermione sighed. She got up off of his bed and grabbed her clothes. Snape stared hungrily as she pulled on her clothing. He did not want her to leave, but he had a class to teach, and as such could not keep her much longer.

Hermione felt herself becoming wet as he stared at her. She seductively pulled her robes low in order to expose her cleavage to him.

Snape growled. "My sexy evil Temptress." Hermione smirked. She walked away, taking care to sway her hips suggestively.

"Granger? Are you walking out looking like that? You exhibitionist." Snape commented.

"Does that bother you?" Hermione asked in reply.

"Well if you like exhibitionism so much, why did you never tell me? We could have given the class a lesson or two." He winked at her uncharacteristically.

Hermione paused midstep. "Excuse me?" She asked, her voice reverting to its original pitch and tone. Snape grimaced at the sound of her voice. She normally took care to make her voice sound less annoying.

"Why Miss Granger, are you forgetting our deal?" Snape asked her.

Hermione gave him a blank stare. "I'm not quite sure what you mean professor..."

"Silly girl, you promised me anything for good grades. Anything." Snape reminded her.

"You want to fuck in front of your students?" She asked in disbelief.

"As you so bluntly put it, yes I want to fuck in front of my students. Don't you want to show everyone how well you succeed in every endeavor you encounter?" Snape asked her knowingly.

She frowned as she thought of this. Never has she ever backed down from a challenge, and this most certainly was a challenge. "I hate you right now." She replied, before smiling.

"I thought so my little Temptress." Snape smirked.

"What class do you have next? My 6th years are a group of dunderheads, perhaps you could teach them a thing or two." Snape asked.

"I haven't got class, I have a study period." Hermione replied.

"Will you fuck me in front of the 6th years?" Snape asked politely. One would have thought by the sound of his voice that he was asking for her hand in marriage.

"Why professor, I would love to." Hermione replied. Snape smiled before scoping her up in his arms and carrying her to the classroom, where students were already seated. It was clear to Hermione that this 6th year class was comprised of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

"Settle down." Professor Snape said to the class in a voice that made Hermione nearly moan as she was greatly turned on by it.

The class was quiet and attentive. They were curious as to why Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was in their classroom looking as though she had either finished a great session of wild sex, or she had not bothered to brush her hair in a while. It was probably the latter, as the former seemed to far-fetched, or so the class thought.

"Class today we are going to be doing something extremely different. So pay attention." Snape told the class. A few students sat up straight and pulled out quills and parchment, and began to write notes.

"Miss Granger will be my lovely assistant today. I can tell you this from experience, what she and I are about to show you, she is extremely adept at it." Hermione blushed.

"Granger, pull the robes off." Snape directed. The class looked at Snape curiously. A few thoughts ran through he students' mind. What sort of lesson required a nude girl? Was this some sort of a potion that created clothing?

Hermione took her robes off, but made sure to leave her lacy black bra and thong on. At this, a few of the rowdy males began to whistle and gape at her.

"Never knew that was underneath the robes." One Slytherin called out. Snape then proceeded to remove his own robes. He had on a pair of black boxers on.

"What's going on?" One particularly shrill Hufflepuff girl asked. Many of the girls were openly admiring their professor's toned chest and well defined abs. No one would have ever guessed that he was so sexy, minus his facial features.

"Many of you don't know this, but Miss Granger is a whore. She's my whore." Snape explained to the class. It turned Hermione to hear him claiming her like that. Hermione simply smiled.

"She does whatever it is I ask of her." He continued.

"Are you gonna fuck her?" A Slytherin asked him. Hermione blushed.

"No need for such language." Snape snapped at him.

"Now where was I?" Snape asked losing his train of thought.

"Oh that's right. Granger take off the rest of the clothing." Hermione had the sudden urge to deny him that, but her grades depended on it. She sensually pulled her bra off and threw it aside. Her pink nipples hardened instantly. She then reached down and pulled her thong off slowly, taking care to rub her long legs during the process. All of the boys were watching attentively, while the girls scoffed and whispered to themselves. Her freshly shaved womanhood secreted warm juices, and her aroma filled the room. Snape was greatly turned on. His penis was very swollen. He couldn't wait to pound into her in front of his students.

He walked towards her and guided her towards his desk. He pushed her on the desk and she spread her legs wide open for the class to see her pink wet folds. Snape knelt down before her, pulling her closer to his face. She moaned with anticipation.

"That class is the sound whores make. Granger is a true whore. Aren't you Granger?" Snape asked, his hot breath teasing her pussy.

"Mmmm." Hermione answered and she bucked her hips forward trying to create friction on her swollen clit. Snape expertly kissed her swollen bud making her let out another moan. He carefully positioned his teeth on her clit and inserted a finger inside her vagina. She moaned louder, as that was unexpected. He flicked her clit with his tongue and quickened his pace as he finger fucked her.

"That's not enough for a whore, she requires more to pleasure her." Snape explained to the class, but not removing his finger. He inserted not one, but two more fingers. Hermione threw her head back and let out a deep groan. He fingerfucked her faster, but removed his fingers just as she was approaching her peak. She moaned in protest.

"Beg for it filthy whore. Beg for it. Tell me what you want. What do you want?" Snape commanded, forgetting that he had a class present.

"I- I..." Hermione managed to say in between gasps.

"I can't give you what you want, until you tell me." Snape said beginning to get up.

"You." Hermione said.

"What?"

"GODDAMMIT FUCK ME ALREADY!" Hermione shrieked. Snape sneered.

"You want my cock, Whore?" Hermione nodded. She got off the desk and knelt down before him. She took his hard throbbing cock into her hands. She skillfully put her mouth over the head, which was glistening with precum.

"I have her well trained." Snape told the class, as he guided her along his length. The boys watched in awe. One boy looked particularly envious. His hand was beneath the desk, but no one noticed as he jerked off.

"This is better than a porno." A Hufflepuff boy exclaimed. The other boys agreed with him. They turned back to watch Snape and Hermione's progress. Snape's face was contorted with what seemed like an expression of extreme pleasure. He pulled out of her mouth before he could have a chance to cum.

"Turn around whore, put your hands on the desk and bend over, legs apart." Snape commanded hastily. Losing no time, she quickly go into his preferred position. Snape rammed his penis hard and quickly inside her tight vagina. He grabbed onto her hips for support. Hermione gave out a loud gutteral moan, causing the class to stir and mumble. The boys watched excitedly. One girl got up and left the classroom. Snape continued to pound into her.

"What do you want whore?" He asked Hermione, who was trying to say something.

"H-h-harder.". She muttered.

"What?" Snape asked.

"HARDER!" Hermione screamed. Snape responded by pounding into her harder. Her legs trembled and she knew she had to use the desk evenmoreso for support. Hermione felt a familiar sensation in the middle of her body. She knew she was close to an orgasm. She let out a moan reminiscent to a meow. The feeling of her walls clenching and rippling on Snape's manhood almost made him release automatically. But he held on and waited for her to orgasm first.

Luckily Hermione let out a shriek letting him know that she was at her peak. She shuddered violently. Snape then let out a groan, and pulled out. He released his seed into her awaiting mouth.

"Swallow it, like the filthy whore that you are." Snape commanded. Hermione eagerly swallowed his hot sticky seed. He released some more onto her face and breasts. She milked the rest of his seed with her boobs onto her chest. The class (which at this point was comprised of males, the females had all left since they were not interested in watching the Head Girl get fucked by her Professor) all muttered excitedly.

One boy raised his hand and addressed Hermione. "Head Girl Granger?"

Hermione acknowledged him with a nod and a curious look on her face (along with slight embarassment at what she had just done.

"Can I fuck you next?" He had the audacity to ask. Hermione's cheeks went violent red as the rest of the class began to laugh and whistle.

"She's my whore. Find your own." Snape replied for Hermione.

Hermione looked at Snape who was still in his naked glory. She herself was covered in his seed and fully naked as well. She did not know why she did what she did, why she decided to fuck Snape in front of people, but she did not regret it. In fact she was already considering the next place to have sex in public. Maybe by the lake or Quidditch pitch, she mused.

**Reviews please? (offers cookies for reviews)** **-Cadi**


	2. Detention

**This one was requested by WAYAMY27NARF (the first reviewer to request/ give an idea). I hope I satisfied your comatose bunnies :D This one was fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Potter! Weasley! I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped disrupting the learning process that I have so adequately established within my classroom." Professor Snape yelled making both Harry and Ron jump.

"Professor, I was merely getting the quill that I dropped under Ron's seat." Harry retorted.

"No speaking back to me. Both you and Mr. Weasley will serve detention with me tomorrow at 6." Snape said decisively. He turned his back and continued to write out the ingredients to a potion that both Ron and Harry had no idea about because they were not paying attention.

"That's not fair, I didn't do anything! That slimey, filthy, greasy git." Ron sneered with a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione exhaled exasperatedly. "I told you so." She replied. "You two are always doing something stupid. Grow up." She said rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, Snape doesn't constantly find something wrong with you... Say, why is that? He used to all the time." Harry noted.

Hermione blushed. "Really, I think he just got tired of that since I never rose to his taunts thereby giving him no reason to continue." She replied slyly. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. They were not convinced, but quite honestly they were not interested in finding out.

"Granger! Quit talking to those two dunderheads and see me after class." Snape called out to Hermione, but he could not disguise the lust in his voice, or at least Hermione heard it. The rest of the class probably did not hear it.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "See I get in trouble too." She said smugly. Her two best friends smiled and went back to their potions, or rather began to add the necessary ingredients. An hour later, the class began to file out.

"Granger, a word." Snape reminded her.

"You two go, I'll catch up." She told Harry and Ron. They nodded and left.

Snape waited until the class left before speaking. "Hermione, I have an idea."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well my little minx... I have another lesson to be taught to certain students." He started.

Hermione smiled seductively. "Oh really, Professor?" She purred.

"Which class might be requiring this lesson?" She asked.

"Well... It seems as though your friends need to grow up and become men. What beter way than to show them what a real woman looks like?" Snape suggested slyly.

Hermione gasped. "What? B-b-but..." Her voice faltered.

"Granger. Might I remind you of our little agreement?" Snape countered.

Hermione gave him a fake smile. "Never would I forget. When do you wish to teach them how to be men?" She asked him in order to prepare herself mentally.

"Tomorrow for their detention." Snape said giving her a suggestive wink. He stared longingly at her breasts. "Although... I wouldn't mind a quick preview... If you know what I mean?"

Hermione was already a step ahead of him, expertly making her way to his already erect manhood.

* * *

><p>Snape made his way to his office door, sure that it was Potter and Weasley knocking on his door. "One knock will suffice." He informed the cooly.<p>

"Of course. Sorry." Ron muttered. He and Harry entered the office. Inside an old cauldron simmered beautifully, emitting some lovely scents. Amortentia. Harry recognized.

"Stand over there." Snape commanded. Before they could react they found themselves bound to the wall facing Snape's desk.

"What's going on?" Ron asked not bothering to disguise the panic in his voice. Was Snape going to give them lashes for their 'insolence'? He gave Harry a wild look, who shrugged, looking equally terrified. Snape ignored them. "

Come in." He called out to someone outside the door. In walked Hermione. She was wearing black stilettos and a very revealing outfit. Her torso was covered in a frail and very thin black material. Her underwear was barely there, her pink folds were not well covered by the material. Ron couldn't help but stare.

They were so mesmerized by Hermione's appearance, that they did not notice that Snape had stepped out. Hermione winked at them and began to slowly pull off the top. She pulled it up over her head. Ron watched as her boobs were revealed. He longed to rub her ample breasts, but he was bound.

While Ron was rendered speechless, Harry managed to peel his eyes away from her boobs and asked "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione paid no mind and simply did as Snape had ordered her to do. She removed her thong and climbed onto Snape's desk. She laid back with her legs spread open and began to seductively massage her breasts.

"This, boys, is Hermione Granger, a woman." Snape's voice cut through the silence. Harry and Ron both turned to look in the direction of his voice. He appeared in his full professor garb and continued, "And this... is how you fuck her." He announced, smirking slightly at the sight of the two boys' shocked faces.

He disrobed himself and became fully naked. While Harry and Ron considered themselves straight, they couldn't help but to admire Snape's size.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, finding his voice.

"Why, you are serving your detention." Hermione answered, looking down at Snape's member. She closed her legs and hopped off of the desk, in order to get down on her knees.

"No, this isn't a blowjob lesson. I'm going to demonstrate the proper way to shag a woman who is as fuckable as you are." Snape said pulling her up to her feet. Hermione smiled. She loved when he took command and bossed her around in front of people, even if those in attendance are her friends. She knew she would have to explain why she was doing this, but that would come later. Or if luck was on her side, they would not question her motives later on.

He sat her on his desk once more and spread open her legs. He was greeted by a sweet scent eminating from her arousal.

"Potter, Weasley! How many witches have you two shagged?" Snape barked.

Harry blushed he had never gone that far with anyone. He had only made out with Ginny on various occasions, but she always told him that she wishes to wait until she is married. Ron on the other hand had gone down on a girl, before she shrieked that he was too 'rough' and kicked him out of her room promptly. He had lost all desire for sex after that.

"Er none sir." Harry replied truthfully. Ron remained quiet, which Snape interpreted as an agreement.

"Pay attention then." Snape said. He covered his cock with a lubricating potion, that he picked up from his desk. His manhood now glistened in the light. He positioned his length at Hermione's entrance. He noted her arousal and wetness. He might not have needed the lubricant after all.

He looked over at the two boys who were watching intently before thrusting deep inside her. Hermione let out a moan of pleasure, completely forgetting that she was in the presence of Harry and Ron. As Ron watched Snape pound mercilessly into Hermione, he felt his cock harden. He drooled with the desire that he had once lost.

He attempted to reach down into his pants but his hands and legs were bound, as were Harry's.

Hermione let out a guttural moan after Snape hit her g-spot.

"You like that witch?" He asked her, not stopping his pace. She gasped as he hit the spot over and over.

"Yes!" She shrieked. "Yes! Fuck me! Harder!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked astonished at her choice of wording. She continued moaning as though Harry hadn't spoken.

"Potter! Are you paying attention?" Snape asked as though he wasn't currently fucking the Head Girl.

"Sir, why you?" Ron asked him boldly. Snape frustratingly pounded into Hermione harder and faster, eliciting moan after moan from her.

"Tell them. Tell them why you willingly allow yourself to be fucked." Snape commanded.

Hermione gasped, but was unable to answer. Snape reached over and rubbed her clit quickly. Hermione's breath hitched and she found herself letting out high pitched mews.

"I'm a wh-wh-whore!" She yelled as she approached her climax. Her breathing quickened and Snape groaned loudly as her walls clamped down on his cock. She shrieked loudly as she reached her peak, and shivered violently as Snape continued to pound into her. He, himself, felt a climax approaching.

A while after she recovered from her intense orgasm, he pulled out his throbbing manhood and released his sperm on Hermione's torso, taking care to cover her breasts completely with his seed.

Harry and Ron watched mesmerized. They had just witness their best friend get the shagging of a lifetime from their potions master.

"I had to." Hermione explained softly, watching Harry and Ron's mixed reactions. Snape released them from their bounds but they were too shocked by what they had just seen to move.

"I needed to in order to get a good grade in Snape's class." She continued. More silence followed her confession.

"However, you two won't be remembering any of this. I can't have you spilling my secrets. Obliviate!" Hermione grabbed her wand from Snape's desk and waved it wildly at them. They walked out of the office with a blank expression.

"Miss Granger, what was the point of the lesson if you made them forget it?" Snape asked scrowling.

"Well professor," Hermione began. She walked towards him, droplets of cum falling off of her body and onto the floor. There's something quite erotic about fucking in front of others, and not getting caught." She winked at him suggestively before planting a kiss near his lips.

"You little minx." Snape purred. He grabbed her and began an intense make out session, that might spiral into another round of sex.

**I've decided to add more chapters, maybe add some sort of a plot, I'll outline it and see where it leads me. I'll probably add three more chapters at most. Reviews make me happy :D And requests are welcomed.**

**oh and also, do refrain from useless flaming. I know my grammar isn't the best, English is not my native language, however, I do believe my English is better than some native speakers, am I right? Haha. If you do find mistakes, feel free to point them out, don't simply tell me my verb tenses are out of place and not tell me where. Furthermore, do remember that this is an AU, I know this is out of the bounds of reality, but its a fanfiction, there are no bounds. Thank you very much. Have a great day. :) (and yes this note was due to a flame I received.)**

**-Cadi**


End file.
